


Here

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Post LWWLucy thinks on her life.





	Here

Here where I am still a child  
Here I am not Queen  
Here I have no dagger  
And Aslan is not seen

Here I walk away from home  
And here I wear no crown  
My land, my people, and my life  
Are here yet far away

But even here not on my own  
For Aslan walks beside  
My faith is strong, I journey on  
The end just out of sight


End file.
